iLost my Mind
by Infected Bliss
Summary: My speculation for iLost My Mind SEDDIE
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my speculation for iLost my Mind. I WANT AUGUST 13TH NAO! D:**

* * *

><p>...Sam...<p>

"Sorry..." I said. I kissed Freddie. I kissed Freddie. What the chiz is wrong with me?

"It's cool." He said back. It's cool? That's all he can say? I must be insane for liking this nub! I spotted Carly peeping through the window behind him, her mouth hanging wide open.

Even Carly probably thinks I'm losing it, great.

The nub just stood there, not knowing what to say next. He didn't like it, this proved it. I took my chance and quickly ran away from him towards the doors.

"W-wait! Sam!" He called. I didn't stop.

I need to get out of here. Away for a while. I must be crazy to like Freddie!

I kept running and I didn't look back.

...Freddie...

"W-wait! Sam!" I called, but she kept running, through the rear doors and not looking back at me.

Sam kissed me. I'd been wrong. She hadn't loved Brad, she'd loved...me.

Finally I snapped out of it and chased Sam towards where she'd went. I looked all over the school, but it was pointless.

Sam was gone.

Why did I just stand there like an idiot when she kissed me?

...Three days later...

I still hadn't seen Sam since our kiss. I was getting really worried about her. Maybe Carly knows where she is.

I quickly ran across the hall to Carly's apartment. "Carly?" I called.

"It's open!" She called back. I opened the door. "Hey Carls."

"Hey." She said quickly.

"I'm really getting worried about Sam, I mean it's been three days since-"

"Since you two kissed!" She blurted, my eyes widened. She knows?

"Yeah I know! I saw it with both my eyes!" She said with a slight smile on her face.

"Oh..."

"Don't 'oh' me Freddie! Why did you do nothing when Sam ran away from you?" She stepped closer.

"I-I don't know I was still in shock I guess."

"I was too, but that's no excuse for you!" She smacked my arm, hard. "Oww!"

"Why'd you hit- where is Sam!"

"I don't know!" Carly yelled back at me. "I haven't seen her in three days!"

"Maybe we can find her on the computer." I said rushing over, rapidly typing in Sam's name. Finally I found something about Sam.

"Carly I found something." She rushed over.

"Where is she?" I read more down the page. "A mental hospital?" Sam. In a mental hospital? Why?

"Let me see that!" Carly looked at the screen. "Troubled Waters Mental Hospital?" She said in total disbelief.

"Why would Sam check into a mental hospital?" She asked.

"I don't know. But here it says she checked in three days ago, the night we kissed." It still felt a little weird to say that. Me and Sam kissed. Yep, still a bit weird.

"Well we gotta go down there and get her out." Carly said. Someone knocked at the door. "Ugh, come in!" It was Gibby.

"Hey guys any news on where Sam is?" He asked.

"Yup." I said simply.

"Where?"

Carly stood up."We're going to a mental hospital."

"YES!" Gibby looked pretty thrilled. Carly and I both looked at the boy, totally confused.

"What, I think it's fun to be around crazy people." Seriously, what is wrong with this guy?

"O...kay.." Carly said heading for the door.

...At The Mental Hospital...

"Wow. So this is what a pyshco house looks like." Gibby said in awe as we stepped in the hospital.

We looked away from Gibby and went up to the nurse at the front desk.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah, we're looking for Sam Puckett, is she here?" Carly asked.

"Yes she is, but I'm sorry no visitors at this time." Great.

"Hey." We all turned around to see a weird guy standing behind us.

"Hi..."

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"I am Daniel. I'm from the year 2077." Oh boy another mental patient.

"Seriously?" Gibby said sounding excited. Oh Gibby...

"Yes, I can tell you your futures too, for example you!" He pointed at Carly. "Will be the future vice president of the United States." He said.

"Umm cool, can you tell us where we can find a Sam Puckett?" Carly asked.

"Oh yeah she is down the hall." He said perfectly normal. Carly and I pulled Gibby away from the guy who thought he was from the future.

"Gibby, destract the nurse so we can go find Sam." I whispered.

"I am on it!" He answered, pumped. He let out a yell and started running towards the front desk. And then he jumped over it, just missing the nurse.

Carly and I looked in shock.

"My goodness are you all right?" The nurse asked leaning down.

Within a second Gibby pulled her down screaming. Well at least his destractions work.

Carly and I went our seperate ways looking for Sam's room.

...Carly...

I went from room to room trying to find Sam. At one point I walked into a room where a dude sat in a corner biting himself. Creepy.

At last through the tiny window in one door I saw a flash of familiar blond hair. I burst in.

"Sam!"

"Oh, hey." She said calmly.

"What are you doing?"

"Finger painting." She said holding up a painting of a hand. "What'cha think?"

"Why are you here I mean!" She put the painting down and came over to me.

"Because my mind is jacked! I'm bonkers!" She cried.

"Why?"

"You know." She mumbled to me.

"What? That you kissed Freddie?" She backed away covering her ears.

"Dah! Shut up!"

"I think it's awesome!" I tried explaining. Sam kept repeating "No" over and over. "I think it's great!" Sam tried running.

"There's nothing wrong with it!" I said chasing her around the paint stand.

"Yes there is, I'm in love with a nub!"

"Oh my god you admitted it!" I squeeled.

"No! No I didn't!" Sam said. Why must she be in denial?

"Sam loves Freddie! Sam loves Fr-" Sam grabbed me from behind covering my mouth.

"Carly is that you?" Freddie called coming in the door. The two of them locked eyes. I easily slipped out of Sam's grasp.

"I'll just leave you two alone. To chat." And with that I left Sam and Freddie together.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm a Seddie fan, so I thought I'd show it :) Review<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here is the second and maybe final chapter of my iLost My Mind speculation, mainly because it comes out in less than a week and I need to finish it before then.**

**HOLY CHIZ! LESS THAN A WEEK LEFT? YES!**

**REVIEW**

* * *

><p>...Freddie...<p>

Carly left me with Sam. For once she didn't say anything for moment. This was a first.

"Sam. Why are you here?"

"Because I am completely insane. That's why Fredlumps."

"Why, just because you like me?" I asked.

"No, I hate you!"

"Then why did you kiss me!"

Sam looked away from my eyes. "...I like you." She mumbled.

"So, you hate me...and you like me?"

"_Now _you see why I need to be in here?" She walked over and sat down on her bed, making sure to look away from me. I sighed.

"Can we talk about the kiss?" I asked stepping towards her. She looked up at me.

"Back off Fredward." She said. I did as she said. Sam stood up walked over to her door.

"Listen Freddie the kiss was stupid." She said.

"Wha-"

"I was insane to to kiss you, and I was crazy to think you could ever like me back after all I've done to you."

"But Sam..." Sam turned to a big red button on the wall.

"Sorry." She pressed the button, and a loud siren sounded. "SECURITY!" She yelled. CRAP.

I made a run out the door to find Carly listening just across the hall. That figured.

"What happened in there?" Carly said as we rushed down the hall.

"Sam called security. Lets get Gibby and get out of here." Entering the front desk lobby, we saw Gibby was already dealing with a security guard, and Gibby looked about ready to take his shirt off and beat the guy down.

"Gibby, let's go Sam called security!" Carly said as two more security guys grabbed us from behind and started forcing the three of us out the door.

"Let go! I am the future vice president of the United States!" Carly yelled at them as they forced us out.

...At Carly's Apartment...

...Carly...

"So tell me everything that Sam said **now**." I interrogated Freddie the minute we walked in the door.

"Well she said she hates me and she likes me."

"Okay..."

"Then she said she was insane for both kissing me and thinking that I could like her back."

"Well, _do _you like her back?" He froze for a moment, probably thinking about the kiss they shared just three days ago. About when they shared their very first kiss together. Did he like Sam that way?

"I...I think I do." He said in realization. I smiled big.

"Well you've gotta tell Sam that!" I said.

"How? She called security on us this time."

"We got to get her out, like uh..." I thought a bit. I quickly rushed over to my computer, pulling up the website for the mental hospital. "Oh here it says any patient can be checked out of the hospital immediately by family **or **by friends if the patient agrees."

"You really think Sam's mom will really try to bail her out?" Freddie asked.

"Not really, but someone can dress like her and get Sam out." I said. Freddie still seemed a bit confused. So I called out.

"Spencer!" Within in seconds he was in the room holding a powertool, most likely working on another one of his sculptures.

"Yo! What's up kiddos. Any luck on gettin' Sam out of the looney bin?" He asked.

"No, but we have an idea that you can help us with." Freddie said.

"Tell me more." Spencer stepped towards us with intrest and then quickly stayed back. "Wait, this doesn't involve me wearing a dress does it?"

"Nooo. You don't have to wear a dress." _Just women's clothes._

...At The Mental Hospital The Next Day...

...Sam...

"Want the rest of your pizza?" I asked Daniel, the weird dude who thought he was from 2077 or something.

"Nope go ahead, hey." He looked up pointing to the door. "Looks like your friends are back."

I turned around to see Carly and Freddie walking over.

"Sam we're getting you out of here." Carly said. I stood next to her.

"No, I'm crazy and I belong here with these people." The nurse from the front desk came over.

"You two again," she quickly looked around, "Your weird buddy who tackled me yesterday isn't here is he?" Gibby? What did I miss?

"No he's not here." Carly said.

"Well you two get going before you cause more disruption."

"The website says any patient can taken out of here by a family member right?" Freddie spoke up. Family member?

"Well yes." Freddie walked over to the door.

"In here Mrs. Puckett." He called looking not entirely sure of whatever they were doing. It took me only a second to see why. In walked Spencer, dressed up like my mom. Blond wig, purse, clothes, everything.

"Hello Sam." He said.

"Hey _mom._"

"Hello I'm Pam Puckett and I am here to bring my daughter here home."

"You're Sam's mother?" The nurse asked.

"That is correct."

"Well, okay lets go sign her out."

"Fantastic." Then out of nowhere Daniel came up from behind and grabbed Spencer's wig off his head. "Ahhh!" Spencer squeeled almost like a little girl. He kicked Daniel in the leg trying to grab the wig back. But the nurse had already seen it. And went on her way to call security.

Spencer and Daniel started wrestling a bit on the floor. Which was pretty intertaining because they both sucked at it.

"Sam let's get out of here!"Carly pleaded.

"Not unless you can prove I'm not crazy!" She turned to Freddie.

"Well, don't just stand there man. Do something!" Carly said as a couple of guards walked in.

"Sam, you want proof to show you're not crazy?" He said.

"Yeah?"

"Well here's all the proof you need." With that he quickly walked towards me. Putting his hands around my waist. I put my hands up to his shoulders and froze as he kissed me. I kissed back. I didn't smack him, punch or kick him. I just stayed there in his arms and enjoyed it.

I wasn't crazy. He liked me back. _Freddie_ liked _me_ back. Holy chiz.

Finally after about 10 seconds he pulled back. "You're definetly not crazy Sam. Violent sometimes, but not crazy."

"You like me back?" He nodded.

"Well, guards you can carry us out now." I said to two huge security guys.

I guess I didn't lose my mind.

... THE END...

* * *

><p><strong>And that my lovely readers is how I think it'll go. I'm not going to where they have two kisses and their date from the promos because I'm sure that's from iDate Sam and Freddie <strong>

**Review my lovelies~ :)**


End file.
